


Kinetic (Fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: Pop pop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Plank King: "I have to say, for someone so small, you've got some serious balls."  
Beau: "Thanks. That's not the first time I've heard that."  
Plank King: "And if you survive, I'm sure it won't be the last." 

Technical pens on hot press watercolor paper. WIP posts [here](https://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/618200508271853568/more-beau-wip-i-was-on-the-fence-about-her-coat) and [here](https://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/618293854738808832/more-wip-ill-scan-this-one-and-keep-it-for). A reference photo from [SenshiStock](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fsenshistock&t=ZDRhYmYxNTY4NzUzMzRkNTVhMjE5NDQ2NjM5MTQ1ZDc4YzFmNzhmZixlNDRmN2MxMTNlNTcyMGI0YzU0NjJhZjVhNTFiMGY5MzlhMDk1NTQy) was used for this drawing. Finished size ~ 6 x 7"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colored version of the pen and ink drawing.

Lineart from the pen and ink version, coloring in Photoshop.


End file.
